User talk:When it rains... it pours
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 16:09, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Klingon Monster??? Do you mean the holographic creature from Worf's calesthetics program? This one: http://www.trekdnes.cz/images/epizody/ds9/073/073obr165.jpg? Isn't it the same monster from the TNG calesthetics program? Zsingaya 17:29, 3 April 2006 (UTC) Image gaps I was wondering what you meant with "why are pics making gaps?" because I never noticed any gaps, so they are not appearing on my screen. I compared the last two versions of Rite of Separation and there appears to be no difference on my screen, no matter if I place the image text directly before the regular article or in the next line. If it helps, I'll start to put the images not directly before the text but put the article into the second line and the image in the first one. But, sorry, no idea why this might happen on your screen. --Jörg 15:14, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Hitchcock homage? Hey, man, in , you added a mysterious line about a Hitchcock homage. You called it a "minor edit", but let's leave that aside... What exactly is the homage? Do you know what it is, or, did you just find some reference to it? You cited the script, so, you must at least know what scene the homage is in. Li'l' he'p? 17:43, 27 June 2007 (UTC)